Odds and Ends: 100 Theme Challenge
by Matyrfae
Summary: 100 stories following the 1oo theme challenge starring Brina Shepard and Thane Krios from my story Odds and Ends. Rated M for language.
1. Theme 1: Introduction

**A/N: This is a challenge I began on deviantART, it consists of 100 prompts for either writing or drawing...I think it's obvious which route I'm going. These will range from short little scenes to actual stories. The first prompt is 'Introduction' and I realized that I'd never really written about when Brina was first introduced to Kolyat properly. ****Enjoy. :)**

Hell, it was a strange place; one Brina Shepard had not planned on visiting for quite some time. Nevertheless here she was…

"You are fidgeting Siha."

"Well can you blame me? Last time I saw him I punched him in the face."

"He understands why you did it, and has forgiven you." Warm hands slid down her arms before resting on her hips. Brina closed her eyes as she leaned back against Thane. This was it, the big moment, and she was scared shitless.

Funny that a woman who had faced a Reaper, chased a rogue spectre across the galaxy, and become the first human spectre would be so scared of meeting a barely out of his teens drell…

"Gawddammit." She growled, her southern accent becoming more stressed the longer she waited.

"You may leave if you wish."

No she couldn't. The hurt in Thane's voice was obvious. If she left not only would she consider herself a coward, but it would tell Thane she didn't care about his family. She did, so she wasn't leaving.

"He's gonna hate me."

"Nonsense." Green lips nibbled at her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine as she breathed in the scents of cinnamon and leather.

She busied herself with examining the reconstruction of the Presidium. It was developing nicely, the damage hardly noticeable as the Keepers did what they did best. Anderson was right, their building efforts were only getting in the Keepers' way.

Thane squeezed her hand, gesturing for her to look behind her. She turned, feeling her stomach drop.

Kolyat Krios looked nice in his C-Sec uniform. Crisp, professional, and oh so pissed off.

"See? He hates me." She muttered as Thane's son came closer. She felt Thane's arm snake around her waist, pulling her close to offer comfort.

"Give him time Siha, I only just informed him of you."

_That is exactly my point Lizard Man._

"Dad." Kolyat stated gruffly as he approached, nodding at his father before glaring daggers at her.

_Thay Lord…Arashu help me._ Brina prayed silently as she stepped forward.

"Well hi there, I don't think we've been properly introduced," She held out her hand, "Brina Shepard…"

Kolyat glared at her hand for a moment before hesitantly shaking it, "I'm Kolyat."


	2. Theme 2: Love

_I'm going to slam his face into the table…_

Brina glared at the surface of the table she was seated at, imagining the sound of Kaidan Alenko's head smashing against it. Why had she done this? Why the hell was she even going through with this? Who the hell convinced her to talk to him again?

Oh, that's right, a shirtless Drell who had threatened to withhold sex until she mended the bridges she'd burned. Damn him.

So now here she was, in a sushi bar, waiting for Kaidan 'I'm a bitch face' Alenko. Her lips tilted up into a smile at his new title in her head. No, no she needed to stop that. She was here to mend things not make things worse by calling him names. She had picked the hole in the wall Sushi place herself, figuring if she had to go through this incredibly painful, awkward situation she'd at least have good food.

The door to the rest of the Citadel opened, revealing her former lieutenant.

_Fuck it, that bastard's getting a chair thrown at him!_

Kaidan carried a somewhat hopeful expression as he moved towards her. _Shit._

"Brina…"

"That's Commander Shepard to you." She snarled. Kaidan winced and she cringed, "Damn it, sorry…this is just…difficult."

"I understand." He responded, which surprised her. The shock caused her anger to dim considerably.

"Umm…do you want anything?" She asked, she'd already ordered but the waitress was coming around the tables again.

Kaidan smirked, "Hell no, that stuff is disgusting."

"Hey!" Brina straightened in her seat, pointing a finger in his face, "That stuff is fuckin _amazing_ you're just a pansy." They'd had the sushi argument before, Kaidan thought it was gross, and she thought it was delicious. Slipping back into the old discussion caused the tension to melt from her shoulders.

Kaidan leaned back and stared at her, "You're looking good Brina."

He was too, not that she was looking. He'd chosen a comfortable balance between formal and casual. Dark jeans, button down shirt, and an Alliance military jacket. She'd decided it was probably better _not_ to wear anything Cerberus and so had worn faded jeans and her N-7 sweat shirt. She'd also stepped into her cowboy boots for added comfort.

"Thanks, I'm feeling good too." He smiled and for a moment she remembered, actually remembered when he'd made her happy, made her laugh. It was a strange sensation.

"How's Joker and everyone else?"

Brina did not miss the pain in his voice; clearly Kaidan missed the old crew.

"Everyone's fine, though it feels weird not traveling with Liara and Wrex…" Brina began fidgeting with her chopsticks, the rhythmic clicking somewhat soothing as she made the decision to just let it all out, "It all feels weird Kaidan. Everything looks the same but it isn't."

"Brina I-"

"I feel as if I just took a nap, but two years of my life are gone and all the ones I cherished have changed." Her eyes locked with his, "You most of all."

"I know." He sighed heavily, "I've thought a lot about Horizon…"

"Yea, I got your note." As hard as she tried she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. The cold and emotionless message had hurt her, the cut slicing deep.

"I'm not good at this and you know it." He murmured, "It's always been difficult to show my emotions. I've kept them locked up for so long Brina and you unlocked them…and when I was at my most vulnerable with you, you died."

"That wasn't my choice!" Brina realized she was shouting and sent an apologetic glance towards the other diners.

"I know that damn it." Kaidan growled, "This is an explanation not an excuse for my behavior alright?"

Brina slumped in her chair, "Alright."

"I was hurt, angry, and after all we went through seeing that Cerberus logo on your armor and weapons, I just snapped."

"For the last fuckin time Kaidan, I'm not working for Cerberus!" She hissed, the chopsticks snapping in her grip.

"I know that now!" This time he shouted and Brina wondered how long it would take for the wait staff to work up the courage to ask them to leave.

"Jesus, Brina…" He breathed, clearly angry. Brina's mouth snapped shut, anger boiling in her blood. He had no right to be angry, no right at all. She'd done nothing wrong.

"I asked after you, I did everything I could to try to get a message out to you that I was alive…" She swore heavily as her voice shook, "I ached for you, and then when I did find you, you took one look at my armor and broke my heart." She leaned forward, eyes never leaving his, "I had Garrus at my back, do you honestly think he'd follow me if I was working for a terrorist organization? For fuck's sake Kaidan, you have no idea what I went through…no idea at all."

"No…I don't." He whispered, reaching out, hesitantly grabbing her hand, "But I'd like to…"

Brina's anger fizzled out, leaving her tired and emotionally exhausted. She was tired of this constant fighting with him. The grudge weighed her down, added more stress to her already stressed out mind. She was sick of the drama, done acting like a child.

"Kaidan…" she squeezed his fingers before pulling her hand away, "We're done, I'm with someone else."

"Yea, I know, that assassin guy."

"His name is Thane Krios."

"Whatever…"

Her anger resurfaced, "He was there for me when you weren't Kaidan, and you have no right to be angry at him or me."

Kaidan sighed heavily, "I know…and for what it's worth, I'm sorry I said those things about his illness. That was beyond cruel."

"Damn right it was." She clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking. She was extremely sensitive to the subject of Thane's illness and didn't want to dwell on it.

Kaidan was smiling at her, "Does he make you laugh?"

She smirked, "All the time…"

"Good."

Brina sipped her glass of water, "I miss you Kaidan."

He raised one dark eyebrow, smirking.

Brina rolled her eyes, "Not in that way you ass, I miss how we used to be friends you know?"

"Yea…I know." He started playing with his silverware, "So where do we go from here Commander?"

Brina smirked as she began fidgeting with her broken chopsticks. She'd forgotten Kaidan had the same nervous habit, neither being able to sit still when they were uncomfortable.

"How about you continue to do what you're doing, I'll continue to kick collector ass, and we'll see where things go from here?"

He smiled, "Clean slate?"

Brina nodded, "Clean slate."

A high pitched beep erupted from his Omni-Tool, Kaidan bringing it up and scrolling through several data banks.

"Need to go?"

His expression became apologetic, "Yea, I kinda do…"

Brina stood, "Well don't let me stop you, run along."

Both hesitated before Brina groaned, "Just grow a pair and hug me will ya?"

Kaidan chuckled as he pulled her close, the hug warmer than she was expecting.

"I missed you too Brina, stay safe out there you hear me?"

Brina nodded against his shoulder, standing on tip toe to kiss his cheek, "You too Alenko, see you around."

Kaidan gave her one last smile before leaving, Brina watching out the window as he made his way to the public transport terminal.

"Where the hell is my dinner?" She muttered, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples in annoyance. She was saving the galaxy from sentient super machines bent on destroying all organic life…she wanted her sushi damn it.

Opening them she found the chair occupied once more…

"GODDAMNIT THANE!" She yelped, almost falling out of her chair. The assassin threw his head back and laughed, melting the unease in the room generated by the N7's aggression.

"I apologize Siha, I couldn't resist."

"Asshole." She growled, finding the waitress approaching with her food. Her mouth watered at the plump California roll sushi set in front of her.

"She's going to need more wasabi." Thane murmured before Brina even noticed. They'd given her a pea sized amount of the green gunk and she couldn't help but laugh. She drowned her sushi in it, loving how it set her mouth on fire.

"So you watched the whole thing huh?"

Thane was a nosy bastard.

"I figured I needed to be on standby in case the two of you decided to destroy yet another restaurant in your attempts to kill the other."

"Oh you needn't worry about that hon, this is my favorite restaurant…if things had gone that badly I'd have taken it outside."

"Good to know." He chuckled, reaching across the table to take her hand.

Brina smiled as she picked up a piece of sushi, "You want some?"

Thane nodded, taking Kaidan's untouched chopsticks and grabbing a piece for himself, "Delicious."

Brina smiled softly as she squeezed his hand.

"What is it Siha?" Thane asked, dark eyes amused as he took in the change of mood.

"Oh nothing…" She murmured, leaning across the table to kiss him, "I'm just glad you showed up."

She was happy to put her feud with Kaidan behind her. She hoped their relationship continued to improve. Maybe Kaidan would even come back to the Normandy one day.

For the moment though, Brina was content to just sit back and eat sushi with her favorite Drell.


	3. Theme 3: Light

It hurt her eyes...thousands of brilliant flashes along the darkened surface of the world beneath.

How many lives were ended by each flash of light? How many countries blown into oblivion? Would her species survive this war? She doubted she would.

She'd been brought down to her knees, had crawled and scraped her way through trials that would have broken a lesser person. She'd run through fire and ice both in her mission to save the galaxy. Had it all been for nothing?

She felt it, that urge to just give up. It was always there, a steady pulse at the back of her mind waiting for its opportunity to arrive. It attacked then, almost crippling in its power, in the allure. Her eyes slid closed as she pressed her forehead to the glass of the starboard observatory's floor to ceiling window.

She was flat out exhausted, how long had she been fighting? Her limbs became flooded with fatigue, the organic side of her releasing the will to continue, the synthetic calculating how futile the whole fight was.

_Your extinction is inevitable…_

Her eyes snapped open at the memory of Sovereign's words. No, no it was not. That was what the reapers wanted her to think, what they expected organic life to believe…and it wasn't going to happen.

She felt the momentary sting of her cybernetics flaring to life. She watched the glowing red orbs brighten in the reflection on the glass, orange veins dimly glowing under her pale flesh. A spider web map of her trial by fire, of her sacrifice.

Her blood sang, her heart quickened, her hands clenched wanting so desperately to hold their gun and _do_ something.

Everything was ready, everyone was in place...

Commander Brina Shepard turned from the lights of destruction scattered across Earth's surface, the galaxy would fight and they would win or they would die trying.

Organic life was not going to just lie down and die, not if she had anything to say about it.

A grim smile stretched her lips as she left the room, "Joker! Assemble the fleet; we're going down there, _now_."


	4. Theme 4: Dark

Her eyes were melting out of their sockets.

Every fiber of her being screamed for mercy, flesh stretched too thin over sharp and jagged bone. Her heart pumped shards of glass through her veins and her vocal chords were far too weak to convey her agony.

Dull nails pierced the surface of her skin, the sensation soon becoming finger tips across her forehead, small pinpricks of cool relief against the flames licking every inch of her in glorious pain. Dull throbbing matched her pulse as she felt tears slide down her face.

"Check the monitors, something's wrong…"

Voices, faint and indistinct responded, sounds of running footsteps and a fist pounding a metal surface as more hands touched her. Each point of contact raising her level of suffering to agonizing heights, her lungs and soul aching to vocally announce her distress but her tongue was paralyzed with pain.

"Oh my God Miranda, I think she's waking up…"

No…no waking was never this painful, _nothing_ was this painful. Death…she wanted death, wanted to be stabbed, shot, strangled, drowned, crushed…anything…_ANYTHING_ to end this suffering.

Full lips moved, silently forming words that went unheard as a heavily accented female voice argued with a fainter, masculine one.

"Another dose, NOW!"

Lungs pumped air, the heart beat faster, pulse quickened, organs once dead now awake and pushed into overdrive…the machine that was her body felt life within its grasp and seized it with great enthusiasm.

The pain…the pain…FOR CHRIST'S SAKE STOP THE PAIN!

Thin metal slid through her inner elbow, miniscule stinging compared to the agony that plagued her…

Darkness, black crept into the corners of her vision…the dark swallowed the harsh lighting above…her vision focusing on a face inches from her own. The smell of citrus filled her nostrils and she breathed in deep as the darkness swallowed a beauty poets had yet to describe properly.

_Angel…pretty angel, grant me peace…_

As the darkness destroyed everything, Brina Shepard drifted on gossamer wings into sweet, painless oblivion.


	5. Theme 5: Seeking Solace

Images flashed through his mind, a kaleidoscope of memories. Visions, dreams, moments in time he ached to have again and most he'd rather forget if he could. Solipsism was both a blessing and a curse, a double edged sword in his life.

Sunset eyes holding joy and mirth shifted to dark espresso, intense and full of determination. Gold scales blurred to pale skin, dotted with marks he had learned were called "Freckles" that never failed to make him smile.

Thane Krios had found he was looking more into the present now than he ever had before. After the death of his wife his mind had remained almost permanently in the past which was extremely dangerous. A drell could easily forget the world around him, slipping almost completely into memory and never resurfacing.

He was grateful to the Commander, Shepard, his Siha…

As if his thoughts had conjured her, Brina entered. Her footsteps were heavy, but confident. Unmistakable to his hearing…

The assassin's eyes never opened, but a small smile lifted the corners of his lips as he heard her slump against the door after entering Life Support.

"Do you need something?" He asked quietly.

"Just seeking solace is all." Her voice was different from usual, fragile, and it concerned him.

His eyes slid open slowly, inner eyelids flickering as he regarded her slouching in the chair opposite him. She looked exhausted; clutching a mug of coffee like it was a life preserver. He ached to reach across and caress her face, like he used to when Irikah neared…but something told him to hold back.

"Is something troubling you Siha?"

She nodded, her Commander mask slipping, "I saw…I just saw my x-ray."

His eyes widened, "What is so troubling about that?"

She lifted her arms, turning them this way and that, "There are no bones…none. It's all metal and synthetic structures made from materials I didn't really bother remembering the names of when Miranda told me."

Brina stood, lifting her shirt to expose the flat planes of her stomach, slight curves hinting at the muscle beneath the flesh.

"My organs…" She murmured, hand skimming down her torso, "They're all machines." She fell back in her seat, staring at him with a sorrow he didn't fully understand, "I know it's only in my head but…sometimes I think I can _hear_ them. The whirs and clicks as I move, the constant itch under my skin. I just want to scratch it off but then all that would be left would be a…a robot." Her voice shook and Thane realized she was crying.

He stood, moving to her side of the table and taking her hands, "Siha…"

"I feel numb Thane; empty. Nothing's felt right since I came back. I put on a happy face but it's a lie. It's all a lie." She began to shake, "I'm having troubles remembering…who I was, what I've done…I look in the mirror and I don't recognize myself…who is this? What am I?"

Thane pulled her against him, kissing her forehead as she clung to him.

"You are Brina Shepard same as you were before," She pressed her forehead to his, tears spilling down her face, "You command the Normandy SR2 and protect the galaxy with every fiber of your being, you are one of the strongest women I know, of any species…you are my warrior angel."

Her eyes slid open, revealing glowing red orbs that hypnotized him where they seemed to repel others. He didn't understand why individuals found her eyes to be creepy; to him they simply showed her strength…

He smiled softly as his hands rose to cradle her face, his thumbs brushing away her tears, "The body may be different now Siha, but your soul remains the same."

She drew in a shaky breath, "You really think so?" She whispered.

"I wouldn't say that if I didn't Brina."

Her eyes widened as he used her real name, more tears threatening as she buried her face in his neck.

He picked her up, shifting until he was sitting in her chair with Brina in his lap. He slowly massaged her back as she cried and he got the feeling she'd been holding her true emotions back for a long time.

This was needed, and he was honored that she had trusted him enough to fall apart in his arms.

Thane wasn't sure if he'd provided the solace she'd been searching for, but he contented himself with simply pulling her closer and inwardly vowed to try his hardest to be there for her again the next time she fell apart.


	6. Theme 6: Break Away

The crisp collar of her new Alliance uniform dug into the sides of her neck. Brina Shepard began to fidget with the hem of her jacket, stopping a moment later as she stared at the building that housed the one man who had run her life since she could remember.

Entering she found a new Bouncer at the entrance to the club, "Name?"

"Brina."

"You aren't on the list."

"Look, Jager knows I'm coming…could you just let him know I'm here? I promise you he's expecting me."

The tall, beefy guy slipped past the curtain for a moment, taking far too long to relay a simple message. Brina figured Jager just wanted to make her sweat.

"Boss says you can come in."

_And apparently decided brains weren't as important as muscle in his employees…_

Brina felt her old life claw at her brain as she examined the front room of the club the tenth street Reds called home. It was their main source of income next to dealing with Red Sand.

The Reds, no matter what Jager thought, weren't exactly the strongest gang in the world. They had nothing on Eclipse or the Blue Suns. Still, they were doing well in gaining a toe hold in the universe. They were growing steadily and pretty soon she knew Jager planned on spreading to other planets besides Earth.

This club though…had it always been this disgusting? She remembered viewing it as a sixteen year old and thinking that though horrible things happened here, there was a kind of glamorous feel to it too.

Seeing it as a 21 year old…it was just a hole in the wall strip club. Cockroaches scurried around the chairs and tables, still covered with alcohol residue from the night before. A few haggard looking thugs were hunched over the bar, clutching their drinks and glaring at the surroundings.

She was lead to the back room, Jager's office during the day…his harem at night.

The bastard was lounging in his elegant chair, probably one of the most expensive things in the room, it looked like a throne.

"Well look who it is…" He drawled in that good ole boy accent she always associated with home. Was it wrong that his voice made her feel safe? It had been the voice of reason and protection when she was young, the voice that kept the shadows away even as he beat her into submission.

She loved his voice…she hated his voice.

His long, lean body was stretched out, his thin sleeveless shirt exposing every muscle of his tanned skin. His jeans were ripped and torn but purposefully so. He loved the rugged look. Silver eyes lacking all emotion glared at her from under shaggy, mud colored hair. His smile was cruel as he gave her a thorough once over, one perfect eyebrow raised at her choice in clothing.

"Still the sad little king of this sad little hill?" She responded, trying to keep her voice steady. Jager made her nervous, he was a viper in the sand, all but hidden from plain sight and more than capable of biting you when you least expect it.

"You better show some respect little girl," He growled, "I made you who you are, this organization gave you life and we can still take it away."

"The Alliance knows I'm here."

"Your new leash holder yes, how is it working for the military? They treat you good?"

"You know damn well they do."

"Pity, you've been missed."

_I bet I've been missed…_ She wondered who was warming his bed these days.

A shadow moved over his shoulder and Brina crossed her arms behind her back, feeling for the pistol holster strapped to her hip.

"You remember Tanya?" He asked, knowing damn well she did.

The tall woman leaned seductively against the side of his chair, draping her arm across his shoulders as she gave Brina a smug little grin. She was dressed in black, her skimpy dress showing every inch of her sickly pale skin and the ribs that looked as if they were painfully poking at her skin. She was obviously hitting the Sand hard these days and Brina couldn't blame her, she'd done the same thing when Jager had started giving her all his special attention.

"I see you two have gotten friendly." Brina remarked.

"Hmhm, you know how fond I am of red heads." He crooned; voice low as he caressed her arm.

Brina smirked at the stringy strands of too red hair that framed Tanya's bony face. She couldn't help giving the former blonde a shit eating grin, "Does the carpet match the drapes?"

Tanya hissed, Jager patting her hand before nodding in the direction of a door off to the side, Tanya left instantly.

"So why have you come here little one? I think I can safely assume you aren't asking to be accepted back into our ranks."

Brina sighed, finally looking at her feet. They were nestled comfortably in fancy Alliance combat boots, polished until they shined.

Jager was the last thread to cut of her old life, the last ghost that followed her when she left for the Alliance, and the last demon she had to destroy.

"I need to let this part of my life go, I need to break away." She began, Jager finding himself pinned against his seat, Brina's fingers wrapped around his throat.

The whirs and clicks of several guns powering up didn't concern her in the slightest as she dug her nails into the sensitive flesh of his neck, "So let me make this perfectly clear…" Her pistol was then shoved underneath his jaw, one pull of the trigger…even if his lackeys attacked her it would be too late to save him.

She leaned down, her knee positioned between his legs as she bent over his terrified face, the hand that wasn't holding her gun caressed his face. Jager wasn't sure what he was more frightened of in that moment, the gun or the sickeningly sweet smile on Brina's face. She wasn't his little girl anymore, gone was the plaything he'd molded for himself since she was ten.

"I'm tired of looking over my shoulder all the time; I'm tired of the fear that flutters in my stomach whenever I have to visit Earth again. I'm not that little bitch at your feet anymore asshole, I'm a soldier now. I'm my own person and you will never…_never_ have control over me again." She hissed through her teeth, "I'm through with you, I'm done with the Reds and if you ever try to touch me again I will rip your sack off like a paper towl!"

Jager was shivering as he nodded and Brina breathed in deep, enjoying the smell of his fear as she stepped back.

"It was nice seeing you again." She purred sarcastically, "Buh-bye!"

With that she spun on her heel, walking out of that hell hole with her head held high.


	7. Theme 7: Heaven

_This, this right here is Heaven…_

Brina closed her eyes, losing herself to sensation as she felt the heat of the water lap against her pale skin. Slowly, gingerly, she lowered herself into the bath. When the water reached her chin she rested her weary head against the edge of the stone pool.

Normally Brina wasn't one for spa days. She didn't like massages, far too ticklish, and she could not sit still for more than ten minutes let alone the amount of time it took to get her nails done.

But this wasn't just a spa…it was a bathhouse, a _very _expensive bathhouse.

The room had made her think of her home in the mountains. Marble tiled flooring with natural looking stone walls. A rack of fluffy white towels rested on one side, mirrors and vintage sinks on the other. Brina didn't care what the room looked like though, as long as the water in the tub was hot.

She grimaced slightly as she stretched one sore, curvy leg, her toes slipping against the hot water knob and she moaned softly as more heat caressed her skin.

Joker had once said he figured in a past life Brina must have been a lobster and she planned on staying in this tub until she cooked.

This was how her assassin found her.

Her face was turned towards the ceiling, wet tendrils of crimson hair pulled up in a hair clip at the top of her skull. Her pale skin was flushed pink and steam rose from the ivory flesh, smelling faintly of cinnamon.

He admired the blissful expression on her face, taking in the peaceful smoothness of her brow and the lack of Lazarus scars.

Thane watched the water as it flowed across her breasts, keeping them hidden under the murky fluid. He found himself wishing he could see more of her.

"You know considering yall's Solipsism you'd think a drell wouldn't have to stare as long as most individuals." Brina opened one eye, a smirk stretching her lips.

"Forgive me, I couldn't look away."

"Pervert."

Her eyes slid closed again, features relaxing though her smile remained, "Did you need something hon?"

"No, I just wanted to see you."

Brina laughed, "You saw me plenty this morning…"

"Not like this."

His tone had changed, causing goosebumps to spread across her flesh. She opened her eyes to find him far closer than she had expected. Her first instincts were to pull him into the bath with her, but the steam fogging up the mirrors in the room caused her to pause, "But, Thane, the humidity…"

He knelt beside her head, leaning down to press his forehead to hers, "I doubt a few hours in a bathhouse will make much of a difference in the long run Siha."

Oh the way he said that name…it made her shiver, "Well, if you're sure…"

His fingers tilted her chin up, the drell whispering, "I'm sure." Right before his lips met her own.

Brina sighed against him, her arms lifting out of the water as she helped him slide out of his coat. The vest came next, neither pulling away from the kiss. She didn't realize his pants were gone as well until he was in the water with her, pressing her body against the stone steps leading into the deeper part of the pool.

He pulled away slightly, Brina's hands lifting to frame his face as she stared deeply into his eyes. She loved his eyes, especially when the light hit them just right and she could see the warm emerald color of his irises.

She pulled him closer, feeling him settle against the cradle of her hips as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, "So…" she purred, "How long has it been since we've had an honest to God moment alone?"

He smiled softly as she nuzzled her nose against his, "Far too long."

"Then I guess we better enjoy this while we can huh?"

"Agreed." He replied huskily before she pulled him under the water.

Brina changed her mind. The bath wasn't Heaven…being with Thane was.

**AN: Just FYI, this is probably the closest I'll ever get to writing smut. XD**


	8. Theme 8: Innocence

There are many things in the galaxy that cause Brina Shepard to draw her gun. Geth attacks, Reaper invasions, Collector swarms, grabbing her ass (the last has one exception, you must be a drell assassin by the name of Thane Krios), and finally the long and overly boring protocol speeches that erupt from the mouth of one Miranda Lawson.

Such an event was happening now and it was becoming hard for the Commander to keep her fingers away from her Carnifex. She had been caught you see, caught in a very inappropriate act that involved the assassin that was mentioned earlier.

To make matters worse they were caught by the very innocent, the very misfortunate Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy.

Her innocence now lost, the traumatized quarian was currently recovering in the forward batteries while a very uncomfortable turian tried to tune out the intimate details of his superior officer's coupling as he comforted the poor girl.

Brina stood amidst the mostly occupied tables of the Mess Hall, hip cocked and arms crossed as she patiently waited for the Cerberus officer to finish her scolding.

Her assassin was seated near her, though escaping the conversation by reading a book. The one thing that really made Brina angry was not that she was receiving this speech; it was that Miranda didn't seem to mind bringing this up in the middle of a crowd.

Even though the earlier moment with Thane was in full view of the drive core, seeing as she was pressed up against the window in Life Support, it was still private.

As Lawson's words began to hit below the belt Brina let go of her control.

"Operative Lawson!" She snapped, loud enough so that the other woman's mouth shut and her assassin closed his book.

"I am the commanding officer of this ship and need I remind you that I have never allowed my feelings for Mr. Krios to get in the way of doing my job. The moment you are speaking of occurred on my off duty hours and away from the main body of the crew therefore not in any violation of these Cerberus protocols. We all have certain forms of stress release Miri, and how I release my tension is not yours or any of these people's business."

Her second in command moved to respond but was then cut off, "And seeing as you are more than willing to bring up matters of a personal nature in front of my crew then I'll take this opportunity to remind you to make sure you collect your undergarments after you and Lieutenant Taylor finish occupying the Engine room." Miranda's eyes widened in horror as Brina continued, "After all, black lace panties don't belong anywhere near the Drive core."

Rant finished the commander then slid into the seat next to her assassin who wrapped his arm around his Siha's shoulders.

The rest of the crew waited until the Cerberus officer had stormed back to her room before beginning their applause.

**Oh no she didn't! :O**


	9. Theme 9: Drive

"Goddamnit, I can't drive this thing!"

"Shepard!" The turian squawked as he lost his balance.

The assassin simply clung to the side of the Hammerhead with a stoic expression that masked his inner nausea.

All they saw of their commander was her crimson hair, the tangles whipping about as they shifted through several levels of gravity.

Thane closed his eyes, pleading to Arashu for mercy.

She must have been listening for Brina's hands found the appropriate controls and the ride smoothed, the commander grimacing as both her companions' prayers of thanks rose in volume.

"Okay, okay…I get it, I suck at driving, are you gentlemen finished?"

"And I would like to thank the Spirits for not letting our leader smear us against the side of a mountain…"

"Damn it Garrus!"

"Arashu, Goddess of protection, I am in your debt and I thank you for keeping me from Kalihira's embrace for another day."

"Now that's just rude is what that is!"


End file.
